The Spear of Eclipsion
by Definitely-Beautiful
Summary: A version of the legend of Nightmare Moon. Basically, I just wrote out a bedtime story of a HUMAN version of Nightmare Moon's story. I've never written for this fandom before, so please be nice!


This was just something that popped into my head after watching a MLP music video about Princesses Celestia and Luna, and I thought I'd write it out. Hope you like it!

The Story of the Equestrian Princesses and the Spear of Eclipsion

Two princesses, one light and one dark, were sisters of the skies. Celestia, Princess of the Sun and the eldest, was so beautiful, she dazzled their people and was loved by all. Luna, Princess of the Moon, and the younger, was equally as beautiful, but she lived during the dark hours, when their people slept and no one could see her or love her. The younger sister felt alone, ignored, and unloved. With such a well-loved and beautiful sister, no one ever noticed as the younger sister slipped deeper and deeper into despair… not, at least, until it was too late.

Princess Celestia decided one day that it would be a wonderful surprise to visit her sister, and so she went to the castle in the midnight sky, only to find the great castle devastated and blackened.

Princess Celestia found her sister, tears streaming down the young girl's cheeks. However, when Celestia approached, her sister's eyes opened… and they were pitch black, devoid of any light. Her precious, little sister had succumbed to the darkness she had been harboring in her heart.

Princess Luna, in a haze of anger and darkness, accused her sister of terrible things, of hording the sky for herself. Luna promised to control the whole of the sky and make it night forever, so that the people would be forced to wake to her, and love her.

Princess Celestia watched as her sister abandoned the castle, disappearing into the dark night, seemingly never to return.

For many a night and days more, Princess Celestia was inconsolable, mourning the loss of her beloved sister.

But Princess Luna was not one to stay away long, and she soon appeared, having gained strength and darkness, languishing in the hate and pain that was burning her alive.

The battle that followed between the two Princesses was fantastic in its intensity and ferocity. Princess Celestia fought to save her sister from herself, and Luna fought to destroy everything that caused her pain.

Finally, when Celestia lay upon the ground, battered and bruised from Luna's viciousness, a pillar of moonstone cracked and from it, the Spear of Eclipsion, was made. Celestia took the spear and propped it against the ground, as she could no longer hold it for lack of strength.

Luna didn't see the spear as she ran towards her fallen sister, her rage darkening her eyes.

In a moment, Luna was struck deep within her core, her black heart pierce by the beautiful gem spear.

The younger sister fell to the floor beside her sister, tears from the older princess's eyes hitting her cheeks.

Princess Celestia watched as the fire left her sister's eyes, and cried, helpless as to how to help her. Looking at the spear, Princess Celestia knew what she would have to do.

To save her sister, Celestia would have to trap the young princess in the Spear of Eclipsion.

Princess Luna disappeared into the Spear's light, her spirit filling the Spear with a deep blue glow.

The people awoke to find their beautiful Princess holding a glittering moonstone spear, and the beauty of the weapon amazed them.

From within the spear, tears slipped as the younger princess felt the love and respect of the people, and more importantly, the great love of her older sister; it warmed her, turning the last of her dark heart back to the deep, royal blue of the night.

Sadly, in saving her sister, Celestia also trapped the Night Princess in the moonstone prison, unable to leave to stand once more with her sister.

With one princess trapped within the Spear, the two sisters ruled side by side, in a way. And so ends the story of the Equestrian princesses, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.


End file.
